Maotelus
|-|Laphicet = |-|Maotelus = Summary Laphicet is a protagonist in Tales of Berseria and minor character in Tales of Zestiria. A young Malak born from the ritual of Innominat during the first Scarlet Night, he is initially an emotionless tool tethered to Teresa Linares. After Velvet kidnaps him, he begins to gain free will and personality, at the end of Berseria, he ascends as an Empyrean. He appears as an Empyrean in Tales of Zestiria. His true name is Maotelus, meaning "one who lives". Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least 7-B | 5-B Name: Laphicet, Maotelus Origin: Tales of Berseria/Zestiria Gender: Male Age: 10 in Berseria, 1000+ in Zestiria Classification: Seraph/Malak, Dragon, Empyrean, Leader of the five lords Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Magic, Paper Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Purification (Type 2, his silver flames can purify daemons of their malevolence, returning them to their normal state), Life Manipulation (Can absorb the life of enemies with various artes), Gravity Manipulation (Geostigma can create gravitational fields to stop enemies' movements), Chain Manipulation (via Binding Order), BFR (Can open portals and throw people into the Earthpulse), Healing, Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can empower himself and allies with various Artes), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken enemies with various Artes), Spatial Manipulation (Insubstantiality can create orbs that tear holes in space), Invisibility (Malakhim cannot be seen by those with low Resonance), Intangibility (Malakhim cannot be interacted with by those with low Resonance), Resistance to Corruption (Resisted Innominat's attempt to corrupt him), Transmutation (Unaffected by Innominat's Malevolence), Willpower Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Innominat's domain) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Comparable and even superior in some in some cases to Velvet) | At least City level (Can damage Melchior) | Planet level (Used the planet as his vessel and expanded his power throughout it, can damage Armatized Artorius) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to Jude and Milla, who scale to this) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class | At least City Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Small Town level (Survived being hit and injured by Velvet Crowe) | At least City level (Can take hits from Melchior) | Planet level (Can take hits from Armatized Artorius) Stamina: Likely Superhuman Range: Several dozen meters with Artes, Planetary with domain Standard Equipment: Paper talisamans Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hidden Artes: *Paper Rock *Triple Gale *Mana Eruption *Rainbow Mist *Triflare *Dark Quarter *Beckoning Lure *Frigid Pillar *Frozen Flame *Arctic Peals *Lunar Fountain Malak Artes: *Bright Shade *Geostigma *Pyrogenic Ring *Kaleidos Ray *Void Mire *Blessed Drops *Dark Fangs *Divine Saber *Insubstantiality *First Aid *Elixir Vitae Break Souls: *Divide Pain *Static Force *Soul Distortion Mystic Artes: *Binding Order *Chaos Bloom *Indignation Key: Early Game | Mid-Late Game | Endgame and Zestiria Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tales of Zestiria/Berseria Category:Card Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Chain Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tales Series Category:Tier 5 Category:Protagonists Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Space Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Video Game Characters